


Gdyby Isola była w Srebrnym Klanie

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [25]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Rodzinna atmosfera kontra nieugięty upór?[au]





	Gdyby Isola była w Srebrnym Klanie

– Hej, pobaw się ze mną! Heeej! No pobaw się!

Wpatrzona w ekran laptopa Isola nie zaszczyciła siedzącej jej na głowie Neko nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Yashiro, zajmujący miejsce przy stoliku, obserwował tę scenę z cokolwiek zażenowaną miną.

– Jestem zajęta.

– Złe Okulary, jesteś gorsza niż Wredne Okulary! Shiro, powiedz jej coś!

– Nie powinnaś przeszkadzać jej w pracy, Neko. W końcu to ona jest mózgiem naszego klanu.

Neko prychnęła, po czym rzuciła się w stronę Yashiro i ułożyła – w postaci kota – na jego kolanach. Dopiero wtedy Isola odwrócia wzrok od ekranu komputera.

– Czemu nigdy nie chce się ze mną bawić jako kot? Teraz jest nawet urocza.

Na te słowa Neko miauknęła urażona, uciszyło ją dopiero głaskanie Yashiro.

– Haha, taka po prostu jest.

Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Kurou z tacą pełną parujących misek i talerzy. Postawił je na stole; Neko natychmiast zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka, wpatrzona w jedzenie jak w obrazek. Usta Yashiro zaokrągliły się w podziwie.

– Dziś zrobiłem oyakodon. Wyszło sporo, więc jedzcie, ile chcecie.

Neko nie trzeba było powtarzać, natychmiast usiadła do stołu. Również Yashiro z uśmiechem na twarzy sięgnął po pałeczki.

Kurou jednak nie dołączył do nich i zamiast tego, podpierając się pod boki, stanął naprzeciw Isoli, która chyba nawet nie zauważyła jego pojawienia się w pokoju. Dopiero kiedy sylwetka Kurou przesłoniła jej światło z okna, zdziwiona uniosła głowę.

– Obiad.

– Nie mogę zjeść za chwilę? Robię teraz coś ważnego.

– Nie – Kurou był nieubłagany, mimo że zwracał się do starszej o trzy lata osoby. – Posiłki są po to, by jeść je razem. Dzięki temu wzmacniają się więzi międzyludzkie, a my jesteśmy szczęśliwsi. Chyba jako członek Srebrnego Klanu doskonale to rozumiesz?

– …

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza. Isola nie odpowiedziała, nie odważyła się też spojrzeć Kurou w oczy. On zaś wpatrywał się w nią z taką mocą, że spojrzenie to posiadało niemal fizyczny ciężar.

Wreszcie twarz Isoli przybrała ekspresję potulnej rezygnacji.

– Wybacz, zachowałam się niewdzięcznie. Przygotowujesz nam jedzenie z takim staraniem.

Zamknęła laptopa, po czym wstała i zajęła miejsce obok Yashiro.

Kurou z zadowoleniem otrzepał ręce i wymienił z Yashiro triumfujące spojrzenia. Nie wiedzieć czemu jedynym, co potrafiło oderwać Isolę od laptopa, były pompatyczne monologi Kurou zainspirowane jego ukochanym mistrzem.

Usiadłszy przy stoliku, cała czwórka złożyła ręce.

– Dziękujemy za posiłek!


End file.
